Secrets coming out
by Thtweirdfangrl
Summary: It was just an ordinary day at the precint until Beckett's biggest secret comes visiting. This causes Beckett and Castle to become closer. But how close ?
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets coming out**

The precinct was like how it had been for the past couple of days, paperwork.

Beckett and Castle were in the break room getting coffee and discussing the chances of the CIA actually being behind a murder when a strange young girl walked onto the homicide floor with brown curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"Castle!" Beckett exclaimed apparently she had been trying to get Castles attention for a while now. Castle was pointing towards the girl who now appeared like she was about to cry, when he failed to come up with an excuse for not listening his mouth opening and closing.

Beckett turned around to see what he was looking at and as soon as she saw the young girl she rushed out of the room heading straight for the young girl.

As soon as Beckett was in eye line of the young girl she started to walk towards Beckett bottom lip already quivering. As soon as the young girl was close enough to Beckett she basically threw herself into Beckett's arms. And whispered to quitely that only Castle heard because he was on Beckett's heels.

"Mommy..."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mommy..."_

"Callie what are you doing here ?" Beckett asked ignoring all questioning looks from nearly everyone on the himicide floor, she was more worried about the crying girl in her arms.

"Mommy, please don't make me go back, please" Callie was now hiccuping into her mother's shoulder.

Beckett raised her hand and was now stroking the back of her daughters head trying to sothe her. When callie was calm enough and her cries stopped to a small whimper Kate pulled back to see her face and wipe away the last few remaining tears.

"What happened Cal?" Kate asked looking her daughter straight in the eye.

Callie looked around to see that everyone was looking at her making her shrink a little under everyones gazes. Beckett noticed this and gave everyone a glare before leading Callie into the break room and closed the door and blinds. After she done this she turned round and gently lead Callie towards the break room couch.

"What happned Cal?" Kate asked again even more softer then the last time.

"Their mean mom..." Callie took a deep breath "Their bullys." Callie leaned into her moms side trying to ignore the fresh set of tears. Beckett pulled her back into her arms.

When Callie had calmed down enough Beckett asked Callie whether she wanted to go home now or wait for a couple of hours for her to finish her paperwork.

"Where would I sit ?" Callie asked her voice becoming quiter.

"You can sit in Castle's chair he won't mind don't worry" Beckett added when she saw the worried look on Callie's face. Callie slowly nodded her head still looking worried.

When they left the break room Callie wanted to crawl back into the break room because it seemed like everyone was staring at her. She slowly followed her mom. When they reached her desk there was a tall man there with blue eyes and brown hair he looked both worried and confused and the same time.

Beckett went up to Castle and asked him whether Callie could use his chair. Callie was stood at the other end of Becketts desk trying to avoid all eye contact. Castle nodded and outstretched his hands towards his indicating for her to sit. Callie slowly walked over to the seat and even said a barely audiable "thank you."

After a couple of minutes of just staring at Callie and Beckett, Castle went off in search fir another chair when he found one he pulled it up next to Beckett's chair to their knees lightly brushed when ever one of them moved. When Beckett noticed Castles closeness she gave him a questioning look he simply shrugged and pulled out his phone to play angry birds.

Becketts phone buzzed signaling a new text and when she picked it up to see who it was to see that it was her daughter. She looked at Callie who was looking at her, Becket gave her a little smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Nuh uh is you want to talk to me use your voice not your phone." Beckett said. Callie was extremely shy and often didn't speak to her mom around other people but did talk to her through text.

Callie's eyes grew wide with fear as she looked at Castle to her mom to Castle again. Beckett was giving her an encouraging smile. Callie took a deep breath, she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before noise began to come out of her mouth.

"I-I-I...C-Ca-Ca-Can..." Callie eventually gave up with her sentence and looked away again. She felt a hand around her arm she looked up to see her mom smiling at her.

"We can go home in a couple of minutes why don't you gather your stuff up huh ?" Beckett said smiling brightly at Callie for her try at speaking in front of people, which was way better than it usually was.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sadly I do not own any of the characters from Castle._

_Enjoy!_

When Callie and Kate were about to get on the elevator Kate heard heavy footsteps coming up from behind her and turned around, she saw Castle basically running up to her. She looked to her side to see that Callie had become intently interested in her shoes.

When Castle reached Beckett's side she looked at him with a small smile and gave him a questioning look he simply shrugged and said "Gotta make sure my two favorite girls get home and fed safely." and stared at the elevator doors.

Beckett saw Callie out of the corner of her eye frown at Castle and whip her phone out speed texting and sedning it to her mom. When Beckett looked at it she had to hold back the smile that was trying to break free on her face.

_Callie: He doesn't even know me ! How can I be one of his favorite girls ?x_

Castle saw Beckett's reaction and couldn't help look over at Beckett's phone. When he read the message he turned to Callie.

"Easily your Beckett's daughter which means you have to be part extraordinary, and you have this vibe that screams out im full of good intentions." and turned back to the elevator as the doors opened. As he stepped in he turned back to see Beckett staring at him in wonder and Callie blushing and trying not to look at him. When both Beckett women were in the elevator Castle turned to Callie who was as close to her mother as possible.

"So Callie do you like Chinese or do you want something else ?" Castle asked looking directly at Callie.

Callie looked up at him with a look like she was a deer in the headlights she turned to her mom for help but she was just smirking at her trying to encourage her. Callie took a deep breath looked down and tried speaking in front of Castle for the second time that day.

"Um-Uhh- W-W-wha-whats..." Callie took a deep breath talked in basically a whisper "Whats something else?" Callie was so relieved when she had finished that you could see all the tension sink from her shoulders. She looked towards her mom who had an ear to ear grin on her face.

"You are so getting to pick ice cream and dessert for that Cal" Beckett said proudly and leaned into hug Callie.

The elevator doors opened and all three of them stepped out and onto the sidewalk to hail a cab. When they finally hailed one and climbed in Castle turned to Callie expectantly and asked "So ?"

Callie took a deep breath and smiled and said "Pizza"

Castle gave the cab driver the directions to a nearby pizza place he usually goes to when they arrived Castle paid the cab driver much to Beckett's dismay. They went in and waited in line and when it was finally their turn castle ordered his meat feast and when it was the Beckett's turn Kate ordered half cheese-less pizza and on one side cheese pepperoni, onions and sweetcorn and on the other side no cheese, sweetcorn, pineapple, spinach. When Castle heard this he pulled a face close to a grimace, upon seeing this Beckett couldn't control the little bit of laughter that slipped past her lips.

Whilst waiting for their pizza Beckett realized how close Castle was standing and started wondering when this proximity was okay. Testing out whether the proximity was an accident she took a step closer to Callie. Castle realized this and was debating whether to move to closer to see whether she moved because of him. Just as he was about to move their name was called out

"Kate and Rick." They both stepped forward to collect their pizza. Castle took this opportunity to stand close to Beckett again except this time he was so close that when they walked out of the shop their pinkies lightly blushed. Beckett noticed this and looked down leaving her hair to conceal her blush.


	4. Chapter 4

_None of the Castle characters are mine_

_Enjoy !_

As they left the pizza place Castle was becoming more and more curious about Callie and why Beckett has never metioned her before.

As they were stood on the curb Beckett saw that Callie was beggining to get uncomfortable, looking around as if someone was following her.

"Hey Castle I think im going to get Callie home now." As Beckett was turning around she felt Castle lightly grasp her arm and turn her around.

"Why don't you come back to the loft no one is home Alexis is at school and Mother is at an audition." Castle said because if he was being honest with himself he wanted to spend more time with them even if Callie didn't speak to him.

"I don't Cas-" upon seeing her pleading look she changed her sentence to "It's up to Callie."

Callie's head shot up in surprise and turned wide eyes to her mother. She looked like a deer in the head lights. Callie knew her mom wanted to spend moretime with this Castle person but she was nervous incase more people turned up, and she didn't want to sit there awkwardly whilst her mother and Castle just talked. Not knowing what she wanted her answer to be she just shrugged her shoulders.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Castle asked curiously.

Beckett was looking at Callie with a slight frown. Callie knew that frown from anywhere. Callie quickly got her phone out and quickly sent a text to her mom.

Callie: _I know you want to spend more time with him. But I'm sceared incase more people turn up. doesn't he have a daughter that eventually comes home from school ?x_

Once Beckett read the text she felt sorry for her daughter.

"Callie we can go home at anytime you want if we do go to Castle's." Beckett said trying to ease her daughter worries.

Callie gave her mom a look that Beckett could read as her needing a bit of reasurance.

"I promise." Beckett said touching Callie's shoulder and looking her in her eyes.

Callie nodded.

Castle couldn't contain his glee at spending more time with the Becketts. He quickly hailed a cab and as they all got in Callie was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

_None of the Castle characters are mine._

_Sorry if I got the grades and that wrong its not how we do stuff here._

_Enjoy !_

As they were in the elevator riding up to Castle's loft Beckett could feel Callie's nerves radiating off of her. As the elevator dinged signalling they had arrived at Castle's loft Beckett softly whispered in Callie's ear "Everything is going to be fine." Beckett was rewarded with a soft smile.

By the time Beckett and Callie arrived at Castle's door Castle was unlocking the door. He stepped through the threshold to his loft and so did Beckett but when she turned around she saw Callie still stood just outside the door frame looking around. Beckett went back to the door and nodded her head for Callie to step inside.

Callie was stunned by how big his loft was, the loft was twice as big as their apartment.

Castle placed the pizza boxes he was carrying on the table and gestured for Callie and Beckett to take a seat. Once everyone was seated Castle asked "so Callie are the cheese or the cheese-less ?"

Callie's head snapped up Castle kept shocking her, nobody besides her gramp_(Jim)_ and mom spoke to her first even the teachers don't ask her questions in class.

"Uhh-Umm...Cheeseless." Callie replied already reaching across the table for a slice of chesseless and quickly started to eat it.

Castle being Castle kept trying to start a conversation on the table and his curiosity rising.

"So Callie how old are you ?" Castle asked.

"13" Callie replied her voice still quiet.

"That puts you in the 8th or 9th grade right ?"

"10th" Callie replied now focusing on just eating her pizza.

Upon seeing Castle's confused look Beckett informed him "she is meant to be in the 9th grade but she skipped a grade." Beckett said proudly and Castle was obviously surprised. They continued to eat their pizza in silence.

After they ate their pizza Castle suggested they watch a movie. Callie checked her watch to make sure it wasn't nearly 3, it was only 1:30.

"Hey Callie why don't you pick a movie ?" Castle asked still trying to have a full conversation with her.

As Callie walked over to pick a movie she saw Castle's bookshelf's each shelf aligned with books and Callie couldn't help but look at them. Castle had a lot more books then she did but she had also read quite a few that Castle had.

"You like to read Callie ?" Castle asked.

Callie jumped, she didn't realize Castle was behind her until her spoke. she didn't turn around and just nodded and continued looking at them.

Castle continued standing there just watching Callie. he heard footsteps coming from behind him and he turned around to signal Beckett to be quiet. She looked at him confusedly until she saw Callie looking at all of his books.

Callie saw one of Castle's books which she wanted to read but didn't have a copy of. She picked it up like it was a treasure.

"You can borrow it if you want." Castle said.

Callie turned around to see that her mother was now standing there with Castle. Callie hugged the book to her chest and said "Thank you ." She then smiled at both her mom and Castle.

Beckett was shocked because she never spoke in her normal indoors voice around new people or people in general that weren't family.

"Please call me Rick or Castle." Castle replied with a massive smile at Callie speaking to him with more than a couple of words. "So what movie did you pick ?" Castle asked.

Callie held up the DVD case to show that she had picked one of Castle's favorites._ Avengers Assemble._

"Great choice" Castle said with a smile of his face.

Beckett smiled as they were sat on the sofa and she looked at Callie and how much progress she has made with just a couple of hours with Castle.


	6. Chapter 6

_None of the Castle characters are mine._

_Enjoy!_

When there was only 30 minutes of the movie left the front door opened and closed.

"Dad you home?" A voice called through the loft.

Callie almost fell off her seat on the sofa when she heard the voice. Callie looked down at her watch to see that it was 3:15._Crap!_, she thought she looked to her mother with pleading eyes. Kate looked equally as surprised as Callie and shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to do.

"In here Alexis" Castle called. Both Beckett's turned to him with wide eyes. "what ?" He asked. Both of them just rolled their eyes at him.

"Detective Beckett hi-" Alexis said she stopped short when she saw and unfamiliar face which was now pointed towards the floor trying to hide behind her hair.

"Alexis how many times have i asked you to call me Kate." Beckett said smiling at Alexis.

Alexis just smiled at Kate and sent a wondering gaze to her dad about the unfamiliar face.

"Oh Alexis this is Callie Beckett's daughter. Callie this is Alexis my daughter." Castle said answering Alexis' unasked question but rising even more questions.

"Hi Callie i'm Alexis" Alexis said in a happy tone.

Callie just waved her hand in a hello motion before looking down again.

"Don't worry Alexis she's just shy" Kate said not wanting the young redhead to be offended.

Alexis sat down next to her dad just as the movie was finishing.

Castle changed channel after channel until he saw Beckett starting to get annoyed so he quickly stopped. He landed on a game show and he saw Callie's face light up. She quickly reached into her bag and got out a pencil and pad. She got off the couch and quickly knelt in front of the TV already writing done notes.

Castle looked at Beckett questioningly and Beckett just smiled and nodded for him to watch.

The first question came on the screen _What is the worlds smallest flightless bird ?_

Callie wrote something down almost immediately.

Castle leaned over to Beckett and whispered in her ear "Is she writing down the answers ?" Castle asked curiously. He saw Beckett nod out of the corner of his eye.

_Ajaccio is the capital of which European territory?_

Callie wrote down a quick answer again.

"Whats the answer Callie?" Beckett asked.

Callie replied without hesitation "Corsica" Callie replied in a duh tone.

This continued until the show was over and Callie sat back on the couch. Beckett was curious to see her answers and put her hand out for her pad. Callie rolled her eyes at her mom and handed the pad over.

Castle and Alexis leaned over to look at her pad to. When they saw the pad their jaws dropped, Beckett smiled proudly at her and handed it over and said "Well done your improving."

"Does she usually only get a couple answers wrong ?" Castle asked incredulously.

Callie looked offended and said "Yes" in an offended tone.

Castle looked apologetic.

Callie looked at her watch to see it was nearly 4 o'clock.

"Come on Callie time to go home." Beckett said as she got up and started to get their things.

Callie grabbed her arm. Beckett looked back at Callie to see tears in her eyes and her shaking her head no.

"Callie what happened today?" Beckett asked soothingly.

Callie looked towards Castle and Alexis who quickly got up and left the room.

Callie got her phone out and quickly showed her mom something. When Beckett saw this her worry increased but now she was furious. Callie's phone and multiple texts on it the latest one the most worrying.

_I know where you live, go to school, next time I see you be afraid._ The text read.

"Callie how long have you been getting these" Beckett asked now pacing the floor thinking.

"Recent only a week or so" Callie replied "Mom what are you going to do ?" Callie asked as she saw her mom walk towards the door. In an instant Callie knew what her mom was going to do.

"MOM! don't its not worth it!" Callie exclaimed not knowing that Castle and Alexis were in the kitchen and could hear everything now. When they heard shouting they went to see what it was.

"Not worth it Callie their threatening you !" Beckett's voice was rising and Callie now had tears streaming down her face.

"BUT ITS NOT THAT SERIOUS!" Callie was now shouting trying to get her mother to stop getting ready to leave.

"NOT that serious Callie they threatened to hurt you" Beckett said shocked at her daughters attitude.

"Callie-" Castle tried, only to be stopped when Callie jumped and ran out of the door crying and slamming it behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

_None of the Castle characters are mine_

_Enjoy!_

It had been hours since Callie had left. Beckett had called everyone she thought Callie would go to so either her dad or the libary neither had seen her.

"Beckett why don't you sit down for a minute." Castle suggested trying to stop Beckett from pacing.

Beckett's phone started to ring making Beckett pause her pacing.

"Hello?" Beckett said nervously down the phone. "Okay i'll be right there." Beckett said whilst gathering her things Castle following her actions.

"Who was it ?" Castle asked as they were leaving the loft.

"That was the hospital. Callie is there." Beckett said basically running to the elevator.

At the hospital Callie's arm was being put in a cast when her mom and Castle walked through the door. Beckett's mouth dropped open at the sight. it wasn't that bad but bad but bad enough. Callie had a black eye and split lip and her arm was being but in a cast.

"Callie what happened?" Beckett asked as she went to take a seat next to Callie.

Callie looked down so her hair covered her face as she spoke "They came out of no where. There was a couple of them I got a couple punches in like you taught me to, but then one punched me and then another kicked me and I think you know what happened next." Callie said as the tears started spilling from her eyes. Beckett pulled Callie in to give her a sideways hug.

"Everything is gonna be okay Cal you'll see." Beckett whispered in Callie's ear.

Once everything was finished at the hospital Castle suggested they get ice cream and watch some more movies.

"Yes" Callie said before Beckett had a chance to say no. Beckett turned a worried look to Callie who smiled and shrugged.

When they entered the loft the first thing they heard was Alexis' worried voice.

"Dad did you find her, did you find Callie ?" Alexis asked as she came around the corner to see Callie and Kate stood in the door way.

Beckett stepped through the door way first next was Callie and as soon as the door was closed Callie rushed to bolt the door when she turned around there was three pairs or worried and confused eyes on her, Callie just shrugged and took the ice cream from her moms hands and went into the kitchen trying to find bowels.

"Hey Callie are you okay?" Alexis asked worried.

Callie just nodded and continued looking for the bowels. She eventually gave up and just got a spoon and the ice cream tub and walked towards Castle's books. She sat in the corner with the book Castle had lent her and started reading. When she looked up a couple of minutes later she saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Please stop staring its creepy." Callie said which automatically made Castle turn wide eyes to Beckett.

"See i told you its creepy to stare." Beckett said. "Callie you know the rules." Beckett said and then turned away to get bowels for the rest of them.

"What rules ?" Castle asked.

"She's not aloud to eat a whole tub in one night she gets really hyper believe it or not." Beckett replied while giving Alexis a bowel of ice cream.

Once they all had their ice cream they sat on the couch to watch a movie whilst Callie continued to read.

_'If only they knew what was going to happen'_ Callie thought whilst staring blankly at the pages in front of her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sadly I don't own Castle._

_Sorry it took so long for this chapter._

_Enjoy !_

It was 9 pm when Callie came out of her corner reading. She looked at her mom who was leaning slightly into Castle and Alexis who was laid down in the corner.

Callie didn't want to make her mom leave yet so she went into Castle's library/office and went on her phone and texted her grandpa.

_"Hey grandpa how are ya ?x" _ After waiting 5 minutes waiting for a reply she sent off another text.

_"Grandpa are you there ?x"_ After she didn't get a reply again she began to panic a little, her grandpa never went to bed without texting her goodnight most people would think it was weird but it was their thing.

_"grandpa are you okay ?x"_

_"Grandpa please reply your scaring me !"_ It had been half and hour and when she finally got a reply it wasn't was she was expecting.

_**"Bet you wish what we told you to now"**_

After that Callie didn't need any more confirmation they had him. They had her Grandpa.

Callie sprinted out into the living room which soon turned their heads. She ran straight to the kitchen rummaging through the draws trying to find what she was looking for. She was getting angrier by the second, no one hurt family.

Beckett had just gotten off the couch and was making her way over to Callie. Callie saw the cooking knives on the kitchen counter and grabbed the first one she could reach before her mom tried to stop her.

Beckett saw what Callie had just grabbed and instantly went on alert.

"Callie what are you doing ?" Beckett demanded as she saw Callie start to leave the kitchen heading for the door. "Castle block the door!" Beckett yelled across to him. Castle was blocking the door within seconds.

" please move" Callie asked in her bravest voice possible, when Castle didn't move Callie tried again "Please a life depends on it." with that Castle's expression turned to worried and concerned he looked across to see Beckett both confused and concerned

Callie just got another text it had a photo attached, it read.

_**"You have 20 minutes before you never see him again. Tick Tock Callie."**_

The photo showed Jim taped to a chair with blood running down from his head where he must have been hurt.

Callie was losing patience fast.

" i'll ask once more to move before I force you" Callie told him in a dangerous tone.

"Who's life Callie ?" She heard her mom in the distance. Callie's grip on the knife tightened no one saw what happened next it all happened in a flurry. One moment Callie was just stood there next minute Castle is on the floor and Callie was running.

Beckett was too slow by the time she made it down to the lobby Callie was no where in sight. On her way up to the loft she called Ryan and Esposito to send out a search for her.

When she walked into the loft Castle had ice on his jaw where Callie had hit him. Beckett was about to speak when she got a text. It was from Callie.

_"Mom I love you but I have to do this, you would have stopped me if I told you why. I'll try to come back to the loft, but if i don't remember this, I love you and you deserve happiness you might not be able to see it but Castle loves you and I know you love him. Something big is about to happen and I need you to trust me and stay at the loft keep them safe."_

By the time Beckett had finished reading what Callie had sent Beckett had tears running down her face wondering what her daughter has gotten herself into.

Meanwhile, Callie had made it to her Grandpa's house she looked through the front window. He was there but so were they.

Callie went round to the back where there was a small playhouse she used that as a boost to get onto the top bit of a window which slightly stuck out. She then reached for the drain pipe on the side of the house to make it up to the guest bedroom where she knew the window was unlocked. She slowly climbed through careful not to make any noise. When she made it to the stairs she forgot about the squeaky floor board and suddenly there was a gun on her and he was there.

Callie took a deep breath focusing on her surroundings and the knife safely tucked behind her with her shirt covering the knife.

Callie had no choice but to be brave.

No one hurt family.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry that this took months. To be honest I forgot the name for my account and couldn't access it so again sorry.**

**Disclaimer : Sadly I do not own Castle.**

There was three men. Two with guns. They must be his side men she thought. Then there was him, he wasn't tall but he wasn't short and he did have a bit of muscle but he asn't bulging like most of them were.

One of his hunchmen pushed Callie forwards so she was now in the sight of her grandpa who remained tied to the chair with blood running down his face and wide eyed.

"Callie what are you doing here ?" Jim asked in a hurried tone.

The smaller of the three men, Callie calls him Nick, he looks like a Nick to her.

Nick slapped Jim clean across the face while he basically shouted at him "I told you not to speak!"

Callie took a step forward while she tried to calm Jims worry about her being here. "Don't worry Grandpa im perfectly fine." Just to prove her posint she even smiled a little at him.

"Okay enough !" exclaimed Nick clearly annoyed at them talking to each other.

Nick pointed to one of the large muscled men. Callie decided at that moment she will call him Humpty, he looked like if he feel he wouldn't get back up. He pushed Callie towards Nick who lightly grasped her neck.

"So Callie you gonna do what I want yet ?" Nick asked with an evil smirk on his face.

Callie couldn't control her anger and she kneed him in the groin he hunched over at the pain Callie took that moment to elbow him in the back of his neck. Nick fell to the floor. Next came Humpty, he went down easily all Callie had to do was kink him in the knee he went down with a sickening crunch of snapped bone. Next came Bulk he was big and bulging with muscle.

Bulk held the gun upto Callie. Callie didn't think twice and simple punched him she heard the gun go off not knowing where until she felt sharp pain in her arm. Bulk walked towards Callie raising his hand ready to hit her, but Callie didn't let him get near her as she took the knife from her back and jabbed him in side, making him fall.

Callie rushed over to Jim cut the ropes from his hands and feet and helped him up. He was leaning heavily on Callie. Callie was moving as quickly as she could with her not so light Grandpa leaning on her.

They made it a block before Callie decided it was time to hail a cab. Once she got in she rattled off the address for Castle's loft as quick as she could and even offered extra if he got her there in 10 minutes.

They made in 9 minutes Callie rushed yelling a i'll go get my mom over her shoulder. It felt like the elevator took forever. By the time they reached the loft Callie didn't bother knocking and walked straight in. Her mom was pacing the floor and Castle stilled had ice on his face.

"Hey mom you owe the cab driver 10 dollars and a ver, very generous tip." Callie said trying for Casual as she helped Jim lay down on the sofa. "And you also need to send some police to Gramps house." Callie added walking to the kitchen to get a wet cloth and some ice. When she finally looked at her mom she stopped short and simply said "Sorry but it wasn't your fight and you looked really compfy next to Castle. Sorry about that by the way ."

Beckett was about to say something but Callie interupted tears now coming to her eyes


	10. Chapter 10

**I will be moving this story to my other account which is Beginnerwriter16 as I mainly use that one and usually update some of my stories every few days so this will continue on there. I'm sorry this took so long but I forgot my password. Thank you to all the poeple who have been waiting patiently for an update, I will update this story within a few days I promise, I had fun writing this story and it is not over I will continue this on my other account.**


End file.
